His Mask
by JastlyJokely06
Summary: Naruto was always a hyperactive person. But what if he only acted that way for a special person? Summary sucks, story is better. NaruXHina rated T. RXR please!


So this is my first anime fanfic. I just wanted to start out with something I'm more comfortable with but I will broaded my horizons soon. I am a NaruHina fan but not really as much. This is a test story kinda. If you have any couples request feel free to ask away. Yaoi, yuri, anything. I hope you enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sadly T.T

I've always been shy. When I was little I was made fun of because of it. I wass also weak, so weak I was a disgrace to my family. My younger sister even surpasses me. I never had the courage or the will power to improve. I thought it was like neji-niisan says, fate. That was until I saw him. His sunkissed hair and beautifully tanned skin stood out as it would with anyone. But it was his sky blue eyes that held the most meaning to me. I saw him training one day when I was about six. He tried so hard to be accepted but even though he never was, his eyes held only determination. It was then my heart was stolen. My admiration for the blonde grew to fondness, to love. I wanted to confess my love for him so many times as we grew up, but I either fainted or was too shy to utter a word. Now at 17 and as a chunin, its still is hard to say anything. Another futile attempt to talk to Naruto, another day I go by the stream to sulk. As soon as I get in view of the stream, I notice the bright yellow hair and orange jumpsuit. Naruto is sitting by the stream throwing rockings gently into it. I stop in my tracks, mentally debating if I should go over or not. I sigh and decide its worth a shot to talk to him. I walk over and plop down beside Naruto, who turns and looks at me inn surprise. I turn to look at him and smile softly. I notice a soft glint in his eyes, happiness, but a deep sadness as well.

"H-hello N-naruto." I stutter, blushing slightly. That's another thing I have never gotten over. He smiles a sad smile and continues to throw rocks.

"Hey Hinata-chan." He says softly. His whole auora changed, from the hyper, happy blonde he usually is, to a sad little boy like when he was little. I bite my lip as I hesitate on how to procede.

"H-how a-are you N-naruto-kun? I-is somet-thing w-wrong?" I ask. He looks away from me before shrugging. I move my head to try and get a better look on his face. A light pink blush is covering his face. "Naruto?" I managed to say without stuttering. He turns back to me and looks me in the eyes. A bundle of emotions are shown, happiness, sadness, fear, and rejection.

"Hinata, have you ever had to pretend your someone else?" He says, almost too fast for me to understand. I bite my lip once more before thinking my reply.

"Y-yes, I d-do but-t w-why? W-what's w-wrong?" I stutter, feeling the heat rush to my face. He stares at me for a moment then averts his eyes back to the water.

"Well, you see." He begins, "there's someone I like a lot, but I'm scared she'll reject me. I mean c'mon she's beautiful!" He says with enthusiasm. I know he's talkinng about Sakura, the girl has been his crush for years. He sighs before he continues on. "Everytime I see her I act happy and loud, so maybe she notices me. So maybe she might like my smile like I love hers. But I think she's scared of me. I don't know what to do." He says. I feel my stomach drop. I know I am not beautiful. So why would Naruto ever notice me? I sigh and put my knees to my chest, hugging them.

"S-so y-you wear a m-mask s-so she d-doesn't s-see you h-hurting." I state. He looks at me then at the water and nods. "I-I know h-how you f-feel." I whisper. He looks at me and smiles a sad smile.

"Yeah it sucks. Doesn't it?" He says.

"B-but are you s-sure she's the o-one, if y-you have to w-wear a m-mask all the t-time?" I ask. I see his head snap up at the question. I smile softly as I realize this is the longest conversation I've ever held with Naruto.

"She makes me feel so happy though. It's not always a mask. Through the three years I was gone, all I thought about was her. I didn't even get to say goodbye." He says sadly. He hugs his knees as well and whispers, "I love her." I look at him fully now. My whole body turned towards him. I know I'll regret this later.

"T-then j-just tell h-her." I say. Trying to look like my heart isn't breaking. He looks at me shocked. "I-if you l-love h-her then j-just t-tell her." I say straight-faced. He bites his lip and picks up a flat rock, turning it in his hand.

"But how? It's usually so hard to talk to her." He says softly.

"J-just tell her, a-and k-kiss h-her. I-if she r-rejects y-you t-then it w-wasn't m-meant to b-be." I stammer on. I feel the tears start to prick my eyes. Just imagining him kissing Sakura hurts. He smiles and nods.

"Okay I will!" He crawls towards me until we are so close to eachother. My face immediately heats up, I already know I'm blushing like crazy. His eyes widen when he see's the semi-tears in my eyes. He wipes them away before asking, "what's wrong hina?"

"S-sakura-san i-is r-r-really l-l-lucky." I stammer as my voice chokes up. His eyes widen more in disbelief. He starts to laugh before hugging me.

"My facade isn't for Sakura." He whispers in my ear. Making me shiver and blush more.

"W-what?" He lifts up my chin and smiles his warmest smile.

"You said yourself to tell her and kiss her right?" Before I could reply I feel his lips presss against mine. The taste of ramen lingering on his lips. He traces his tounge on my lower lip, begging for access. I grant it as our tounges explore eachother, fighting for dominance, which I quickly lost. Soon we part for much needed air. I feel my face get hotter and brighter if that's even possible as my slow mind finally processes what just happened. I hear Naruto chuckle softly. "I love you Hinata-chan." Everything goes black.

Okay so I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for any mistakes, Its past midnight and I'm up eating junk food while writing this on a sugar high. Also it you don't get it by now, she fainted. I hope you liked and please please review. Please no flames! 


End file.
